The present disclosure relates to a stack boat tool and a method using the same, and more particularly, to a stack boat tool for a reflow process.
In order to realize miniaturization and various performances of semiconductor products, a package-on-package, in which an upper semiconductor package is stacked on a lower semiconductor package, has been proposed. In order to manufacture a package-on-package, a reflow process for connecting a lower semiconductor package and an upper semiconductor is generally performed. Due to minuteness and high integration of semiconductor products, warpage may occur on a lower semiconductor package and/or an upper semiconductor package in the reflow process. Due to the warpage of the semiconductor packages, a non-wet defect (also referred to as lifted ball, hanging ball, ball on pad or ball on land defect) and a short defect may occur.